1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a terminal apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a terminal apparatus capable of operating in a low power waiting mode and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art terminal apparatus capable of operating in a low power waiting mode supplies regular power to a receiver configured to receive a control signal from a remote control, such as a sub micom, for controlling the supply of general power to all elements of the terminal apparatus.
That is, in the related art terminal apparatus that is powered on and is thus operating in an active mode, when a power off command is input, general power supply to each element of the terminal apparatus may be shut off, and then regular power may be supplied to elements related to the sub micom and receiver of among the elements and thus operate in a low power waiting mode.
Likewise, when a power on command for operating in an active mode is input while the terminal apparatus is operating in a low power waiting mode, the terminal apparatus would start to perform a series of system booting processes. That is, a related art terminal apparatus performs system booting of the terminal apparatuses whenever converting from a lower power waiting mode to an active mode.
As aforementioned, a related art terminal apparatus boots the system of the terminal apparatus whenever converting from a low power waiting mode to an active mode, causing a problem of too much time being spent in converting from a low power waiting mode to an active mode.